1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for the control of pests, in particular insecticidal suspension concentrates and spray solutions made from them, to a process for their preparation, and to the use of such formulations for the sustained control of animal pests (arthropods) on a variety of surfaces. The present invention furthermore relates to the use of certain polymer dispersions in pesticides, in particular to their use for extending the long-term activity of these compositions when they are applied to surfaces. The present invention furthermore relates to the use of the compositions according to the invention for controlling parasites, in particular ectoparasites, in animals.
2. Description of Related Art
The control of arthropods inside and outside buildings and houses is necessary for a variety of reasons. In countries in which diseases are transmitted by arthropods such as insects or arachnids to animals and humans, for example malaria, there is a great need for protecting the inhabitants in an effective and long-term manner. Moreover, reasons of hygiene and structural engineering require that animal pests be prevented from entering into buildings, spreading and dwelling in buildings and infesting wood or other materials. This is why a multiplicity of control products and methods has already been developed. The most frequently used control method is the application of insecticidally active substances in aqueous spray or atomizing solutions. Independently of the active substance used, the activity of the spray coating will also greatly depend on the physicochemical properties of the sprayed surface. The duration of activity of the spray coating is adversely affected and reduced to a high degree especially on porous and in particular alkaline porous surfaces, such as concrete, render, ashlar/brick, timber (treated and untreated), ceramic, straw or thatch, chalky, limy, gypsiferous, cement-containing and loamy surfaces. In the control of, for example, malaria mosquitoes within buildings, this results in short life-time effects of not more than 6 months.
When controlling pests outside the house, it is the house walls, the soil, the plants and turf areas which are treated. Here, it is not only the surface properties (porosity, pH), but additionally the effects of temperature, UV and rain, which result in the rapid loss of the activity of the active substances employed.
There is a continuous demand for improving the efficacy of the products under these conditions. A longer-term protection can reduce the exposure of the user, the inhabitants, the domestic animals and the environment to a minimum, because active substance needs to be applied less frequently.